


Long Distance

by fulminata



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/pseuds/fulminata
Summary: Niou gains a penpal.





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathiasHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasHyde/gifts).



Niou flipped the envelope over in his hand. He'd never heard of a Tezuka before in his life. Especially one who lived in Germany and had annoyingly neat penmanship. He didn't think even Yagyuu wrote kanji that pretty. On the other hand, he vaguely knew of the person who the letter was sent to. Kawamura was the name of the family that had lived here before. He didn't know where they lived now though, so he wasn't sure how to get this letter to the person to which the envelope was addressed.

Despite the illegality of opening up someone else's mail, Niou opened the letter -- how the hell was anyone going to know, really? -- and read it. Unfortunately for him, the note was boring. More boring than the mystery novels Yagyuu constantly had on his person. There was only one way to solve that. Niou decided to write back.

\--

_Dear Tezuka,_

_You don't know me. Wait. Not a good start to a letter. Sorry. Letter writing wasn't taught in schools._

_My name is Niou and I got your letter to Kawamura in the mail. I read it. I'm not all that sorry about it. If you have their new address, I guess I could be nice and forward it on._

_Uh, good luck at your tournament. I have a maths test the same day. I know I'll pass, but tennis is fickle. The internet says you have a bum shoulder. Maybe get that looked at?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Niou Masaharu_  
_Person now living in your friend's house_

\--

Tezuka frowned. This wasn't Kawamura's handwriting, unless his friend had recently had an accident and his normally legible handwriting had devolved into a mess. Opening the letter, he read through the missive, frown deepening by the time he got to the end.

Since he didn't have an email, Tezuka had no other choice...

\--

_Niou,_

_I don't need you to forward on the letter. I spoke with Kawamura and resolved the issue regarding the mail._

_In any case, you should not have read the letter I sent._

_I hope you did well on your test. My shoulder is fine. I recommend improving your handwriting if you are going to take up correspondence with others._

_Tezuka_

\--

Absolutely rude.

Niou almost balled up the reply and tossed it in the trash. How dare someone he had never met insult his handwriting? Despite the messy hair, Niou was convinced that Tezuka and Yagyuu were long lost twins. Both had large, unyielding sticks up their respective asses.

\--

_Tezuka-chan,_

_Thanks for taking a task off my plate that I really didn't have any intention of doing in the first place. You're a real pal._

_I did fantastic. 100%. Maths is kinda my thing. Getting my degree in it and everything. You should be proud._

_There was a cat on the way to uni the other day. I ended up being late to class because I stopped and petted her for a bit. She was a tiny calico and really liked being rubbed between her ears. I happened to have some treats in my bag, so I gave her a few before I ran to class._

_Class was boring. Blah blah something something about the Sengoku era. History is the worst._

_I told my friend that I was writing to you and he told me that your footwork is sloppy sometimes. He's really good at tennis, so he's probably right. Maybe you should work on that?_

_♥  
Niou_

\--

Tezuka wasn't quite sure what to make of Niou's letter other than the fact that it was completely all over the place. He placed in a basket on his desk for all mail that he needed to respond to at some point and decided to go for a run. That always seemed to help clear his mind.

\--

_Tezuka-kun,_

_Either 1) you think I'm annoying & decided not to write me back or 2) you got super busy & forgot to write me back. I forgive you. Maybe you didn't like me calling you Tezuka-chan. I changed it this time because I'm a nice person._

_Seiichi and I watched your match. I think it was the French Open or maybe Madrid. There was a clay court. ...Okay, it was Madrid. If it had been the French, Seiichi would've been more present in the moment. He was watching, but also texting his sister and his boyfriend and some guy in Osaka. I don't remember his name. Not that you care, but Seiichi said your footwork improved, but that it looked like your serves were a bit strained. Your shoulder messed up again? I get the feeling you didn't take me up on my advice to get it looked at. Shame on you._

_Anyway, me and Yagyuu went out to karaoke with Seiichi and his sister on Saturday. I was a bit disappointed in the lack of good AKB48 songs, but me and Haruna kicked ass at a duet. I think Yagyuu likes her, but no way in hell would Seiichi ever let him date her and I would never let her date him. Don't get any ideas that I have a thing for Yagyuu. He's just my best friend, but he needs a wingman, if you get what I mean. I'm just looking out for his best interests and Haruna -- as awesome as she is -- well, she's not the woman for Yagyuu. Besides, she has a crush on Seiichi's boyfriend. It's super weird, but not, since Haruna doesn't know that Seiichi and him are together together, you know?_

_Next weekend, we're taking a trip -- we're as in me and Yagyuu -- to some botanical garden thing. Apparently, I promised Yagyuu I'd do this ages ago, but we're just now getting around to it, which is fine I guess. He's buying me lunch, so I'm thrilled._

_Good luck at Wimbledon. Try not to suck._

_Niou._

\--

Tezuka sat up straight against the headboard and placed an ice pack on his shoulder. The therapist had scolded him for putting too much strain on his joint. Again. He had won, but barely, and had texted his manager and coach to pull him out of the next tournament so he could heal up. A Wimbledon victory was great and all, but at this moment, he could barely lift a cup to his lips using his left hand.

\--

_Niou,_

_I apologize for my penmanship. I am using my right hand at the moment to write as I have immobilized my left. I also apologize for not responding to your previous missive. I'm afraid the reason was a combination of both potential explanations._

_In any case, I didn't think it fair not to respond to such a long letter. I would appreciate if you just referred to me as 'Tezuka' and not add an honorific behind it._

_I'm sure your friend noticed my play at Wimbledon and commented on it. He wasn't wrong about Madrid. If he's as good as you say he is, perhaps he should go pro or at least go into coaching._

_I don't know who AKB48 is, but I'm glad you had a good time at karaoke. Enjoy the botanical gardens. I am sure they will be lovely this time of year._

_Tezuka_

\--

"Can you _believe_ this?" Niou asked himself. "He doesn't know who AKB48 is. How. Is. That. _Possible_?"

He pulled out a book of CDs and flipped to the third page where the group's music was kept thanks to Yagyuu feeling the need to put everything into alphabetical order by artist a few week's previous. He reached for _1830m_ before changing his mind and grabbing _0 to 1 no Aida_. What if he didn't have a CD player? He would be able to get one, right? The questions eventually caused Niou to pack away the CDs.

\--

_Tez,_

_So since I'm unsure of your music playback situation, I thought I would list the songs that I think it would be in your best interest to listen to so you know who AKB48 is. It may help expand your fanbase._

_Heavy Rotation_  
_Beginner_  
_Kaze wa Fuiteiru_  
_River_  
_Aitakatta_  
_Sakura no Hanabiratachi_  
_Manatsu no Sounds Good_  
_Flying Get_  
_Yuuhi Wo Miteiruka_  
_Hashire! Penguin_

_Or, you could just listen to their entire discography while your shoulder heals which would kill some time._

_The botanical gardens were... fine. Seiichi would've liked them more because he's into flowers. I think Yagyuu just likes the beauty of nature or some pretentious bullshit like that._

_I told Seiichi about the going pro or coaching thing. He just laughed at me. Or maybe he was laughing at you. Hard to tell with him sometimes. It might've been a sarcastic laugh. Can't say much because it's not my business, but he has some... uh... issues that prevent him from doing just that. He's bitter about it._

_Are you coming back to Japan soon? I think a group of us is going to try to go to Rakuten. One of Seiichi's former teammates got into the qualifying rounds and he wants to support the little seaweed head._

_Hope your shoulder stops being a bitch,  
Niou_

\--

Tezuka listened to the preview of each of the songs Niou suggested as the secondary option was a monstrous task which he didn't think he would have the time for, recovering or not.

\--

_Niou,_

_I liked a few of the songs. I purchased one and added it to a playlist I listen to when running. Thank you for the suggestions._

_Shame that the gardens weren't of interest to you. Perhaps you can suggest something to Yagyuu that's more up your alley._

_That's unfortunate about your friend. I hope he's able to continue playing at a level with which he's comfortable._

_Lastly, yes. I plan on playing Rakuten assuming all goes well at the US Open. You have another friend who is a pro? I may know him._

_Tezuka_

\--

Someone was in a bad mood, Niou thought as he read over Tezuka's missive. Compared to the letter to Kawamura... this was just some scribbles, much like his first letter. 

\--

_Tezuka,_

_I figured you didn't much like being called 'Tez.' Sorry._

_Which songs did you end up liking? I need to know this. For science. What else is on your running playlist? I hope it's not enka or something similar._

_So, we're going to Rakuten! Seaweed Head was so freaking excited that Seiichi wanted to see him play in the tournament that he gave his comp tickets to us. Oh, right, his name is Kirihara Akaya. The kid freaking cried, Tezuka. Seiichi is like some kind of god to him and he was just overcome with emotions._

_This should reach you before you come to Japan, so... uh... Yagyuu and Seiichi both say we should meet. In Person. Cause I apparently talk about you all the time and it's getting annoying to them. It's not all the time, just... frequently after I get a new letter._

_If you don't want to, that's okay. You're a super important tennis player after all and I am but a lowly maths major at uni._

_I'll include my number on a separate page just in case things get shuffled and you lose this._

_Niou_

\--

_Niou._

    Depends on who's asking

_Tezuka._

    omfg r u srs

_You did provide your number._

    yeah but i didnt think youd actually txt me

_I see._

    does this mean u wanna meet up

_If you still would like to._

    duh

_I have training until 3, then therapy until 6. I would be free around 7._

    im doing karaoke w seiichi and haruna if u wanna come too

_I don't sing._

    we also just hang out ill tell yagyuu to stay home this time

_I wouldn't wish to impose._

    nah itll be fine he has medical crap to study hell be relieved

_If you insist._

    I DO

_Very well then._

    txt me when ur done

_Aa._

    :D


End file.
